


An Insomniacs guide to Bad Dancing and the Occasional Biochemist

by Heylittleyahtzee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heylittleyahtzee/pseuds/Heylittleyahtzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye has a dirty little secret. When she can't sleep she goes down to the hanger and dances in her underwear. No one has ever caught her, but Jemma Simmons isn't no one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Insomniacs guide to Bad Dancing and the Occasional Biochemist

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any weird mistakes in this fic. It's almost morning and I literally can't feel anything at this point. Enjoy!

Skye slipped into the hanger at a quarter to one in the morning and didn't think to lock the door behind her. Everyone was asleep, even May, and Skye had an itch that only one thing could scratch.

Dancing badly in her underwear.

When thoughts of her parents or insomnia plagued her she would strip down to lacy little things and comfortable bras and turn on a playlist of ridiculous songs that were too sexy or loud or fast to take seriously. She'd swing her hips too wide and let her arms fly where they pleased even though she could dance. Skye had tried to apply the skill to her midnight trysts with her stereo but it hadn't been the same. It wasn't dancing in your underwear if you weren't dancing badly.

The only problem with the bus as far as Skye could tell was that her pod was not big enough to dance badly in her underwear. Instead she had to resort to sneaking down into the hanger and hoping no one walked in while she was flailing her butt off. She doubted they would, but the knowledge that at any moment someone could come in added a little extra something to her hobby. It also made her dance faster.

Skye dashed down into the open area and dragged a mat to the center of the floor. Her laptop was deposited to the side with the volume cranked up and Skye stripped out of her pajamas as fast as she could without tripping herself. Her panties were black and fringed with soft lace and her bra was brightly pink and covered in polka dots. She stretched, sighed, and hit the play button with her toe. Bad eighties music poured into the hanger. Skye began to dance.

She'd never felt more alive than she did in those moments, her heart racing to the sway of her body. A smile the size of Texas stretched across her face and when she stumbled or did something especially weird looking she'd laugh and laugh at herself. It was therapeutic. It was fun. It was the one thing she'd always done that was always hers.

In due time a particularly racy song shuffled on and Skye whooped loudly. She started to gyrate her hips and pucker her lips like she figured a really bad stripper might. She even threw in some weird jumps and a ballerina spin for good measure. The point was to get sweaty and disgusting and so tired that nothing, not even insomnia, could keep her awake. She'd fall asleep in the shower twice later and life would be wonderful.  
But that only happened when she didn't get interrupted.

Jemma hadn't been able to sleep. She'd tried for hours to no avail. Something was bothering her, something at the base of her skull and at the top of her spine and on the tip of her tongue. It was making her panic, honestly. At a quarter after one her eyes finally snapped open. She'd left the microbe stabilizing field on in the lab. It wasn't a problem, not really. It was as dramatic as leaving the lights on, but it bothered her because Jemma tried to never ever break protocol unless it had something to do with Skye, and that was something she tried to never ever think about.

With a heavy sigh Jemma slipped out of bed and into fluffy slippers to go downstairs. She'd never be able to sleep if she didn't turn that damn machine off. There was no way she could have known that Skye was in the hanger dancing in her underwear. That kind of thing just didn't happen. She might not have even noticed if Skye hadn't been right there in front of the lab doors doing a crap version of the macarena. Her mind was fuzzy and her eyes were drooping closed with every step. It would have been a miracle if she noticed a nuclear explosion at that point. She noticed Skye, though. She always noticed Skye.

The sight of her team member grooving to ABBA at one twenty in the morning woke Jemma right up. Her jaw dropped and she watched, unable to tear her eyes away, as Skye danced her heart out. The smile growing on Jemma's face was unintentional, but Skye had her eyes squeezed shut and she was mouthing the words and Jemma simply couldn't help it. She'd seen Skye dance before, and she knew that this was not Skye dancing. This was Skye letting loose and being ridiculous on purpose, and Jemma felt that gave her permission to laugh.

She practically fell over she was laughing so hard. Skye jumped and spun around. No one had ever actually caught her before. When she saw it was Jemma she grinned and started dancing again. Skye beckoned for Jemma to come forward. The scientist shook her head, but Skye just winked and beckoned again.

"I can't dance," Jemma groaned.

"That's the entire point," Skye laughed. They stared at each other, Skye still dancing, until Jemma sighed and took her outstretched hand. Skye immediately pulled Simmons into her personal space so she could put her hands on Simmons' hips and teach her to dance badly. Jemma was only wearing a silk long sleeved nightie and tiny boy shorts. It was extremely like Jemma, Skye thought, to accidentally come prepared.

Even in their state of undress, things stayed silly and stupid. They danced and danced until their throats were sore from laughing and their feet were sore from stomping. Skye was the first to go down, though she'd been dancing for almost half an hour before Jemma showed up so it was understandable. She sank to the mat and Jemma followed her. Skye flopped out onto her back and turned the music down. Jemma watched her, a small smile on her face.

"So what're you doing up?" Skye asked. Jemma shrugged.

"I left something on in the lab. Doesn't really matter," she said sleepily. Skye just nodded and pushed her palm into Jemma's until she wrapped her fingers around the back of Skye's hand.

"I couldn't sleep," Skye said, "Insomnia and nightmares and stuff." Jemma stroked the back of her hand and smirked knowingly.

"The nightmares are definitely scared of you now," she nodded, "That chicken dance will have terrified the lot of them right off this bus." She looked down at Skye and smiled. Skye snorted and swatted at her arm.

"You're one to talk. I saw that twerking. You can't deny it," she teased. Jemma mock scowled at her.

"I did not," she said.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Don't make me come down there."

Skye paused. There was something she'd been wanting to ask Jemma for a couple weeks now. Between missions and Ward making googoo eyes at her she hadn't had the time to figure out how to go about it. It was just her luck that Jemma had stumbled upon her dancing in her underwear.

"Hey, Jemma?" She asked. Jemma hmm'd and looked at Skye expectantly. Skye smirked in what she hope was a sexy way. She couldn't really tell. She was very tired.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" She asked slyly. Jemma laughed.

"You aren't even going to ask me out on a date first?" she asked back.

"We live on a bus, we've seen each other almost die, and you already pretty much claim my lap during movie night. I figured asking you out on a casual date would be a step backward," Skye explained. Jemma nodded.

"Your data analysis is spot on," she agreed, then she bit her lip and held Skye's hand a little tighter, "I'd be delighted to be your girlfriend." Skye pumped her free fist through the air in victory. Jemma smiled down at her. Almost automatically her fingers came up to run through Skye's hair.

"Would you mind if I broke dating protocol just a bit, and kissed you before our first real date?" she asked softly. Skye beamed up at her.

"Not at all."

Jemma doesn't know what Skye tastes like but it's sweet and probably comes in a can full of carbonation. Skye recognizes the tea Jemma is always brewing and kisses her harder when she realizes it's really happening. She's wanted to kiss her biochem expert for as long as she can remember. Jemma wanted to kiss Skye the first moment she stepped on the bus. As a hello or for science, she used to tell herself. There first kiss is better than hellos and science. There first kiss is laughter and sore throats and happy bodies.

Jemma shifted to more easily drape herself over Skye and accidentally presses their breasts together harder than she intended. Skye groaned and her hand flew up involuntarily. Her knuckles scrapped across her laptops keyboard and all of the sudden "Never going to give you up" is blasting right in their ears. Skye burst out laughing as Jemma collapsed on top of her in hysterical giggles. As the tremors of laughter bubbled up in her chest Skye kissed Jemma again. They didn't stop laughing or kissing for a long long time.

Skye thanked her lucky stars that Jemma had been the one to stumble in and find her. If only she'd known it wasn't luck, but the watchful eye of another agent on the bus. Back in the cockpit, May smiled softly to herself and switched the hanger camera off. She'd been locking the hanger door every time someone headed down in the middle of Skye's dance sessions for months now. She'd seen the glances, the stolen moments, and thought better of locking Simmons out of the hanger. Melinda May knew love when she saw it, and boy did she see it.

Down in the hanger Skye and Jemma wrapped themselves up in each other and forgot how to be scared.


End file.
